Dream High KBS drama Fanfic ONESHOT SD x HM
by Glomoo
Summary: This is a one-shot fanfiction set in 2018, after Hye Mi's 100th concert and after Sam Dong's Grammy win. I wrote this while "suffering" from SamDong-HyeMi withdrawal syndrome...for those who have the same "illness" as me, haha. Enjoy!


Dream High (KBS drama) Fan-fiction SD x HM

**Author's note:** _The characters in this story do not belong to me. In addition, there's a line in Sam Dong's thank-you speech which I borrowed from Girlfriday from . The exact quote which I used is:_

"Her love, and her willingness to put his dream before everything else, is what makes him K. So in essence K is the both of them, because she's the music, and he's the dream."

_And don't be surprised if you saw this on the soompi forum before since I first published it there under another account name (moofala). So it's not plagiarism._

" **It's been a few days since the day of the concert and the Grammy's award. Hye Mi's boots made crunching sounds as she walked down the snow covered path on her way back from the bathroom. Raising her head to look at the night sky, she sighed and a cloud of cold breath escaped. The stars at the countryside are certainly brighter than in the city… … Sam dong … Omuni (referring to Sam Dong's mom) said he's coming back…he'll visit Omuni first right?**

**Hye Mi lowered her head and froze in her steps. A lone figure stood a little distance away. It's him - the person with the warm gaze and gentle smile. "Sam Dong ah~" she whispered. It was only when Sam Dong stood in front of her did she realise that it's not a dream.**

**"Kang Saengsengnim(teacher) told me you went to my hometown at the countryside," he explained before carefully adding "did you …perhaps…miss me?" all the while staring intensely at her for any sign that she did miss him.**

**"No!" she answered, albeit a little too quickly. "I was just… checking on Omuni because she has a bad back…". This girl is still the same…this bad girl that still lies a lot. Well that's too bad… He whipped out his iphone and played a video. "I would like to dedicate the following song to a friend of mine…"**

**O.O Isn't this from her concert? Remembering the first time she sang this song, she blurted out "That's because I was…constipated on that day!" "You didn't sound like that when I first heard you…" "This IS my voice when I sound constipated" she insisted with an expressionless face.**

**Still as stubborn, eh? Sam Dong smiled to himself and pulled out a white envelop from his coat. "8 years ago, you told me to pursue and show you my dream," he said. Gazing into her eyes, he placed his hands on her shoulders and stated "Now, it's my turn. Here's the recommendation letter to Juliard. I know you don't regret staying (in Korea 8 years ago) but I know you still want this very much. Don't worry about President Ma (Doo-shik, I'm still assuming she's signed on by his agency),he has agreed to grant you a long holiday to further your studi- " His sentence was cut short by a sudden hug from her. "Thank you."**

**As if remembering something, Hye Mi pushed Sam Dong away and glared. Sam Dong jumped a little. It's been sometime since he got glared at. "Ya! What's this in the news that I read this morning! [Climax of upcoming XXX Music Awards 2018: Sexy dance between K and Miss A] ? Sexy dance?"**

**"Uh… it's not really sexy…I mean, there's no better dancer than our Hye Mi, right?"**

**Hye Mi harrumphed "Of course" and started to walk back to the house. Sam Dong looked up at the the night sky and took a deep breath. Ah~ It's good to be back~ The stars here are certainly prettier than those in the America.**

**"Not coming?"she called over her shoulders. "Coming~", with a grin on his face he declared while jogging to catch up with her. He held her hand and together, they walk down the path.**

**As they walk, there's a voiceover of Sam Dong after receiving his Grammy's award, "Thank you for giving me this award. Many people thought that singer K is just a single person. They thought wrong. Without her love and her willingness to put my dream before everything else, K would not have existed. In essence, K is made up of two people, because she's the music and I'm the dream. So, if it's possible, I would like to continue on like this… together with her…not only on the road to being a great singer but also, for the rest of my life." **"

A middle aged man with headphones around his neck dropped the booklet in his hand and shuddered. Glancing at the other man seated opposite him, he commented "You still have your ability to turn people into chickens (give goosebumps), eh? Ya, I don't want our first drama collaboration to flop. The script cannot be too cheesy. It must be interesting! "

"Tch. This coming from a guy who's only interested in other people's underwear…"

And they bicker. A plump woman looks worriedly at the meeting room where the din is coming from. "Don't worry. It's normal," another woman says, sounding not in the least concerned. Linking arms with the plump woman and another woman with eye liner, she drags them to the next meeting room to catch up with them, ignoring a certain woman's husband glare for stealing his wife away.


End file.
